Akuma Tetsu
"If Your Not A Women Get Lost..."."the only one who can beat me is me"."Your Light Is Too Dim" Name Akuma Last Name Tetsu IMVU Name Kezumai Nicknames Demon-what his name translates to. Crane Monster Ace of The Mircales Age Ark11-19 Ark13-20 Gender Male Height 6'2-6'3 Ark:13-6'5 Weight 196lb Ark13:215 Bloodtype Transcended Kishen and Fallen Angel Behaviour/Personality Akuma is a laid back straight forward type of guy. he rarely showing anytype of interest in anything besides monery, fighting, sparring, basketball,sleeping, women,his dog, and blowing shit up oh yeah and did i meantion money. though still he's a pretty fun guy to hang around when you can get his ass out of bed." he's not the most compassionate or caring guy in the world though he's not completely heartless either and somtimes find it somewhat hard to complete some of his assignment though he'll put aside his feeling and get the job done.he's foul mouthed, arrogant, and alittle immature at times . He's also abit of a pervert and struggles some times to control himself And He hates flat-chested women with a passion. Clan & Rank None Born BORN: '''Dark Hadou Realm Relationship None District He Lives In/ Iron Grip Dojo Occupation mercenary(The Black Company). Second Year Student. Basketball player Fighting Style Akuma ken(Devil_Fist) Human Type ht: Peak Human "Nephlim"(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai76MmCvKVU) Nephlim are the offspring angel's and human, Oni's and human, and Angel and Oni, giving them the abilities to use both angels and oni's power because of this, they were stronger than both angel and oni. this scared those in the demon relm(or whatever you wanna call it) so they cased an all out war on them and eventually wiped them all out except for a few handfuls. Nephlim's full range of their abilities are unknown, although considerable. As a rule they seem to possess certain common abilities, such as the ability to jump a second time in mid-air, and great strength and healing abilities. The most notable powers of the Nephilim comes from their hybrid blood, combining the powers of Angels and Demons, which they can switch between at will. These include the ability to use angelic and demonic weapons. They can also glide like angels, although true flight does not seem to be one of their abilities. They can also perform two kinds of dodges, based on which powers they are using at the time; a Demon Dodge grants their next blows greater power, while an Angel Dodge increases their reaction speed, allowing them to quickly flank their enemies. Nephilim also possess the ability to increase their power tremendously, via the Devil Trigger. The effects of this power seem to vary, but generally make the Nephilim stronger and regenerate it's health quicker. it is stated that, even after unlocking his Devil Trigger, Nephlim had still not reached their full potential, implying that Nephilim may possess much greater levels of power than has been displayed by them so far. The Nephilim were the third race, sadly they were hunted down, and slain. You will be able to tell who one of these being for that posses a birth mark(looks like the picture above) somewhere on their bodies. Perks(4) '''Combat Instinct: '''Akuma has an almost inhuman instinct when it come to combat, he has crazy reflexes and sensory abilities which allow him to react instantly even when the enemy has the element of surprize tho because of his sensory abilies surprizing him would be difficult, his instinct also allow him to fight off mutiple targets with amazing proficiency. '''Crazy Hands: '''The user of this ability has amazing high hand-eye cordination and speed. This allows the user to throw strikes at amazing speeds and percision. This also allows the user to block, catch or deflect incoming strikes with little to no effort at all Ex: the user could block an attack that was only inches away from it's face.Akuma hands have been said to be thrown almost as fast as bullets When Striking. '''Supernatural Survivability/Healing: Akuma is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or any level of danger or circumstances. In some cases simply managing to cheat death even in seemingly inescapable and deadly situations.This is due to Akuma healing abilities , Since he is of oni and angel blood he his healing abilities are pretty much beyond comprehension not to meantion the fact that he's not human, Example:he could have an blade plunged directly into his chest and not die, rather he'd just pull it out and act like nothin ever happened. Emperor Eye: Akuma has trained his right eye to see even the slightest movement allowing him to notice things that most people wouldn't everything seemly slows down to the user. When in combat he picks up on the slightest movement on the opponent and use's that to predict the opponents next attack or use's it to know the best time to strike the opponent. Abilites(4) "One Time Shockwave Punch" Akuma is able to channel an unprecedented amount of chi into either his Left or Right arms causing a black like aura to swirl tightly around his arms and hand when using this techinique akuma punch strenght is increased dramaticly, with either hand akuma channel his chi and upon hitting the target he realeashes the chi in short but overwhelm burst, the result of this is the target being hit mutiple time with one blow. though it can only be used once in each arm cause the attack is so strong that it destroy's the user's arm. Example: last time he used it his whole right arm shattered. "Devil Trigger-L1" Akuma is able to Tapp Into His Inner Devil Unleashing Huge Amount Of Power(sometimes resulting in his hair turning white his personality also changes) . Strength Increase: This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rahter than projetiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capple of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, sterngth willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. Higtned Relexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. '''Speed Increase: '''User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster.. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. The user is able to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process. This speed can be spanned over an overall distance or short burst. The speed one travels. * '''Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. '''The Lino Doue: '''The User is able to devour the lives of humans and other beings such as god, other demons(oni's), etc. In addition, the bearers seem to have a lust for power as well(which basically means he wants to eat people and what not, those who just awaken the ability usually go crazy tho eventually gains control over it and while the user can while the user does use his mouth to devour beings, they can allow asborb them). One who uses the Lino Doue is able to absorb Chi and other abilities from those he devourer. '''Seal Break: In The Shinto realm Akuma learned that there were multiple seals on his body which restricted him for using his Full Potential.These seal's were placed because when he was young his power was simply to strong for his body So His Parent Had His Powers Sealed Off By A Demon In The Dark Hadou Realm. `Seal Break` Work by having someone or yourself force their/your own chi into the seal and in their/ your own chi is strong than the chi of the seal's then it will break. During His Training he has learned to remove these seals within himself allowing him to gain access to his domaintant or sealed off power. there are three seal's in total with in him, Akuma is able to break two of the said seal's, he is unable to break the third atleast not compelety, unlike the other two seals the third is much more complex and seems to only be able to be broken by the one who placed the seal upon him. When Akuma breaks the first seal placed upon him it give him access to all of his pyshical and mental abilities like strength, intelligence etc etc allowing him to preform do things that was once in possible for him once such ability is flight before Akuma could never fly only glide but when he releashes the first seal he gains such abilities. While The Second Seal Gives Him Control over his elemental and supernatural like abilites he gained from his father Like fox fire or fire in general, lighting, water etc etc. Now Although Akuma Can't break the third seal completely he can weaken it which allows some of his power to seap through Allowing him to go into a Semi god mode, and though it's not a completely transformation he still gains unbelievable power and gains some rather....unqiue features. Though Akuma Can Only break these seal's for a limited amount of time before they rebuild themselves. The more seals he breaks the faster they close up, and because his body still isn't quite strong enough breaking these seal's become quite dangerous and put tremdous strain on his body to the point were movement becomes impossible, So he never really goes beyond the first seal. Akuma can remove other lower level seals place on others things beside the one's on him self aswell. Also because of him breaking the seal he gained odd features and things of that sort like one being his craving for blood.(thanks to his vampiric side inherited from his father kaguro) he also gained horns though there small and his hair covers them up he's also much bigger than he use to be as far as far as body size he went from 196 lbs to 215lbs((muscle)). Internally there was also some differences in his bone structure. FIRST SEAL BREAK: Example of his pyshical Ability---->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOCneo7Htlg and Skill ' *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Immunity *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Jump *Supernatural Marksmanship *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reflexes *Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength *Supernatural Swordsmanship *Flight '''SECOND SEAL BREAK: ' *Electrical Immunity *Electricity Manipulation *Electricity Mimicry/Fire Mimicry *Fire Manipulation *Water Manipulation. *Desire Inducement '''THIRD SEAL WEAKENED-SEMI GOD MODE: Akuma Like His Father Has The Ability To Transform Into There True Form and When In True Form Gain's An Almost Unmatched Power. Though Due To The Seals Akuma Can't Transform Competely But He Does Gain An Unbelieveable Amount Of Power though in this State Akuma Become Rather feral but still has control over himself for the most part.....somewhat.....maybe. ''' Omnislayer:The user has powers that can kill any living being and slaughter entire races of even the most powerful entities. Users of this power have an unquenchable desire to kill and power which allows them to massacre beings who were previously thought to be unstoppable.((Omnislayer)). '''One Man Army: '''This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at range as they are in close quarters '''Absolute Speed: The user is able to move at speeds that not even the most attuned being can grasp and can outrun or aviod anything an opponent can use agianst them/the user. the user can move at infinite velocities. these ability allows them to easily surpass and proceive light speed movement and allow them to move at speed that allows them to move past time and space itself(okay maybe not that last part XP) Combat empowerment: The users are capable of boosting their strengths in battle the longer they fight the stronger they become. This includes natural abilities such as speed or strength, this also includes supernatural abilities and skills 'Speed Combat:'The Users are able to move at incrediable speeds, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill the opponent instantly. Their attacks may cause more damage due to the gaining of kinetic energy and thus momentum, produce through the speed of each hit. Weapon Of Choice His Fist His basketball Black And Sliver and Rebellion Allies/Enemies Allies:The Black Company Balalaika Chang `OutCast` Enemies:whos ever on the contract Parents Father:(Shinto)Kaguro Mother:(Shinto)Kurai Background Akuma is the offspring of a demon(oni) and an angel which makes him an Nephlim. He father was murdered during the war the demons raged, though before he died he was able to get his wife and child safe away from the demons, his mother then brought took him far away and hid him amounst humans in an attempted to keep him away from the Oni, which she succeeded in for 16 years during this time she trained him tho she was not much of a fighter or teacher, and she would alway think of herself as a failure to him for not being able to give him a better life tho he'd alway try to comfort her somehow, they stayed in an old run down house in district one. he found his love for basketball when he was about ten years old and would sometimes sneak out to play. after sixteen long years the Oni finally caught up with them his mother died at the Oni's hands right infront of him they were going to kill him to but right before they killed him his mother with her last few breath's somehow managed to kill them she then told him to run away from the house as far as he can and to find other that might still live and to be safe. Akuma did as he was told and just in time as the house was soon overwhelmed with oni searching for him, for weeks he lived on the street till one shady looking man( Chang ) took him in and train him to be an mecernary, and on his seventeenth birthday his was in an accident resulting in the loss of his memories. Over the last two years Akuma regained some of his memories though not all, he remember the man picking him up on the streets but anything before that still eludes him. Statbook/Rap Sheet `OutCast`Music Netsu no Kakera UNSTOPPABLE [FLESH] Roleplay Selection *Ark 11 Episode 14: Dud Claymores *Ark 11 Episode 1: King Kong of the Streets *Ark 12 Episode 6: Snakes in the Sand ARks '''Ark 11-12: '''Akuma really hasn't changed much over the years. He's still as lazy, cocky, arrogant, foul-mouth as he was before. Though i guess one can say he's matured a bit Since coming back from the shinto realm. He Went on a expedition with Keyth, Keyth's woman, Ra, some Yazuka, and a few others that he didn't know. They went in to stop a group known as the Grimiore from Pretty much destroying the world(haha sounds like something out a si-fi movie) When Akuma was inside he got his memory back all 16 years of it came flooding back in when a man named kaguro started coming around and reunited him with his mother and you know that had a touching moment or whatever. later on he found out that kaguro was his father. When he finally got back to the normal world Akuma came back with a sense of duty almost now that he remember what his mother told him about searching for others. So Yeah other than his small sense of responability he haven't changed one bit, He's Still Everyones loveable PERVERT. APPROVED BY Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 20:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC